Conventionally, quilting material for quilts or clothing includes use of natural material, such as goose or duck down, which is blown into envelopes stitched in the quilt. Although extremely warm when fluffed and dry, down is a poor insulator when packed or wet. To overcome this problem, fibrous polymeric materials which trap air within their porous structures have been developed. HOLLOFILL.TM. (a registered trademark of the DuPont Company) is a filamentous, microtubular polyester which is produced in mats so that the fibers form a filter-like material. This synthetic insulator is superior to down because it is less susceptible to packing and is effective even when wet. In use, however, even the synthetic insulators have the problem of bunching within the quilting. By bunching, the insulative capacity of the clothing or comforter is nonuniform across the entire fabric because less insulation is provided in certain areas, such as the quilting lines, where the fabric is drawn tightly together. Furthermore, to provide the same insulative capacity of natural insulators, it is commonly necessary to use a thick layer of synthetic insulation. Substitution of synthetic insulation for the natural insulation is therefore hindered.